


And Still the Clock Winked

by ThisToo_ShallPass



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisToo_ShallPass/pseuds/ThisToo_ShallPass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a never-ending cycle, time after time after time. As soon as one mission was over, MI6 sent him on another. And still the clock winked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Still the Clock Winked

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old prompt I got from Creativewritingprompts.com.

The clock winked.

Jack found herself staring at the cursed thing every so often, wondering…

Wondering when Alex would get back. Wondering when MI6 would let him free.

She would drown out her worry and sorrow, usually. Jack had gone through several boyfriends just in the past month, gotten smashed beyond belief. And still the clock winked.

…

Alex had come and gone again. It was a never-ending cycle, time after time after time. As soon as one mission was over, MI6 sent him on another. And the worst thing was that she was helpless against it.

And still the clock winked.

…

And the dreaded day came. Two men, dressed in plain yet stylish black suits, came to her door.

"We are extremely sorry, but Alex Jonathan Rider has been killed in action…"

That was the only thing Jack heard, before the roaring of blood in her ears drowned the monotone of the man's drabble out.

"We offer our condolences."

That was the last thing she comprehended before she passed out.

…

When she came to, she was still in the same room, lying on a sofa. The two men were talking to her, but she didn't listen. Her attention was on something else. The clock, to be precise.

Finally, the men left, growing tired of her unresponsiveness.

She stood up, looking like a robot, an empty shell.

Jack went over to the clock and stood there, staring at its teasing surface.

Drawing back her hand, she punched the wretched thing. Punched it again and again.

Panting, she drew back, ignoring the glass surrounding her.

Jack looked at the clock.

And still the clock winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
